Magical School
by AisuChanAlya
Summary: Laala Manaka adalah murid yang suka menyendiri disekolah sihirnya. Karena tingkah lakunya suka menyendiri, ia tidak mempunyai teman. Suatu hari, Junon ingin sekali berteman kepada Laala. Apakah Laala ingin menerimanya sebagai teman ? atau, menjadi musuh ? Ayo baca ! (JunonLaala slight PinonJunon, pairing bukan pacaran, tetapi teman)


**PriPara © Takara Tomy**

 **Magical School © alyagupitanurmalitasari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning: Typo, alur kecepeten (maybe), OOC, gaje, kesalaha kata/kalimat, karakter season 3 PriPara, mantranya menggunakan bahasa lain, dll

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Don't Like, don't read. Dan, jangan menjadi silent reader, yaitu hanya membaca fanfic ini dan tidak memberi review = tidak menghargai yang menulis fanfic ini.**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari anime PriPara.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Magical School, adalah sekolah khusus untuk mengajarkan sihir kepada murid-muridnya. Kebanyakan murid disana adalah keturunan bangsawan, hanya beberapa saja yang berasal dari keturunan orang biasa. Sekolah tersebut bertemakan asrama.

Laala Manaka, salah satu murid Magical School yang berketurunan bangsawan. Dia selalu menyendiri. Karena tingkah lakunya suka menyendiri, ia tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali.

Laala bisa menguasai semua mantra sihir. Ia bisa menguasai semua mantra sihir karena ia selalu belajar dan fokus dengan pelajaran daripada mengobrol ditengah pelajaran seperti murid biasanya yang suka mengobrol ditengah pelajaran.

 _"Sucesivamente de burbujas!"_ Laala mengucapkan sebuah mantra sihir yang ia kuasai yaitu untuk mengeluarkan gelembung, dibelakang sekolah. Tidak lupa ia menggunakan tongkatnya.

Ribuan gelembung yang berasal dari tongkatnya terbang menuju kesungai yang berada disana.

 _"Burbuja desaparece una!"_ Laala mengucapkan mantra pemecah gelembung sambil menggoyangkan tongkatnya kegelembung-gelembung tersebut.

Dalam sekejap, gelembung-gelembung tersebut pecah.

Laala menghela napas panjang dan duduk dirumput yang basah itu.

"Membosankan… tidak ada hal yang menarik selain mengulangi mantraku agar aku tidak lupa" Gerutu Laala sambil menggenggam tongkatnya kuat-kuat.

 _"No desaparece la cosa!"_ Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang mengucapkan mantra menghilang.

Laala segera menghindar dari bola pantulan berwarna putih bersinar yang ingin mengarah padanya. Untung mengenai pohon mangga yang ada disana.

"Huff… tidak kena. Eh, mantra menghilang ?!" Kaget Laala setelah mendengar mantra tersebut dari mulutnya.

"Siapa yang beraninya menyihirku untuk menghilang ?!" Laala Manaka pun segera berdiri dan menodong orang tersebut yang mengucapkan mantra menghilang menggunakan tongkatnya.

"Eh… uh… m-maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja menyihirmu, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyihirmu. Aku hanya belajar menggunakan mantra menghilang. Tetapi selalu melesat. Sekali lagi, minta maaf" Orang tersebut meminta maaf kepada Laala sambil membungkuk-bungkukan bandannya.

"Baiklah, ku maafkan" Laala pun menurunkan tongkatnya.

"Siapa namamu ?" Tanya Laala kepada orang tersebut.

"Junon" Jawab Junon dengan gugup.

"Oke, kau murid disini 'kan ?" Tanya Laala lagi.

"I-iya, a-aku hanya sampai level 2 saja" Jawab Junon gugup.

"Owh… Oiya, aku Laala Manaka, panggil saja Laala. Aku level 20, level tertinggi disekolah ini"

"Level 20 ? Apa ? Tinggi sekali kau. Tolong, bisakah kau ajarkan aku tentang mantra sihir lagi ?" Tanya Junon dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sekarang Laala yang gugup. Gimana ya caranya mengajarkan murid level 2 ? Pikir Laala. Laala pun memijat keningnya dan matanya melirik kesana-kesini. Laala pun menghela napas panjang dan memalingkan muka.

"Ayolah… Sekalian kau menjadi temanku juga. Ku mohon…" Mohon Junon dengan mata berbinar.

Laala pun kaget mendengarnya. Apa ? Ia ingin menjadikannya teman ? Selama ini, Laala tidak mempunyai teman karena tingkah lakunya menyendiri. Laala pun meninggalkan Junon yang masih memohon disana.

"Lho kok pergi sih ? Laala, tunggu aku !" Teriak Junon mengejar Laala yang meninggalkannya sendirian dibelakang sekolah.

 **(^_^)**

Laala pun pergi menuju ke kelasnya dan duduk dibangkunya. Iya menghela napas panjang dan memegangi kepalanya.

 _"Ayolah… Sekalian kau menjadi temanku juga. Ku mohon…"_ Perkataan yang dikatakan oleh Junon satu menit berlalu.

Laala memegangi kepalanya dengan lembut, karena jika brutal, pasti pita yang berada diatas ubun-ubunnya akan lepas.

"Junon… Kau ingin aku menjadi temanmu ? Memangnya kau bercanda atau serius sih ?" Guman Laala sambil membelai rambut bersurai lavendernya yang dikuncit.

"Jangan kepikiran… Jangan kepikiran…" Laala menggelengkan kepalanya. Rambut panjang bersurai lavendernya bergerak mengikuti gelengan kepalanya.

"JUNON, PERGILAH DARI PIKIRANKU !" Teriak Laala dalam hati. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Sementara itu, Aira Harune, melihatnya dengan wajah terbengong-bengong melihat kelakuan Laala. Laala tidak menyadari kalau dikelasnya bukan dia saja, ada Aira disana. Ini masih jam istirahat, jadi kelas tingkat level 20 terasa sepi.

"K-Kau kenapa Laala ?" Tanya Aira kepada Laala.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, aku hanya merasa tertekan" Jawab Laala dan langsung keluar dari kelasnya.

Sementara, Aira menatap kepergian Laala dengan tatapan cengo.

 **(^_^)**

Laala duduk dikursi lapangan sekolah yang disamping pohon cemara disana. Ia melihat murid-murid disana yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Ada yang bermain sepakbola, belajar mantra, badminton, gobak sodor, dan lain-lain. Melakukannya pun secara bersama.

Laala sebenarnya mempunyai teman bernama Sophie Hojou. Tetapi, temannya pindah karena ayahnya bekerja diluar kota Prism Stone, tempatnya ia tinggal. Apalagi, dia suka memilih teman. Ia suka memilih teman yang bisa menguasai mantra sihir dan berketurunan bangsawan. Seandainya ia berteman dengan siapa saja, ia pasti mempunyai teman banyak.

"Laala, kamu lagi ngelamun ya ?" Tanya seseorang yang telah membuyarkan lamunan Laala.

"Eh, Junon. Kau lagi, memangnya apaan sih ?!" Kaget Laala.

"Tolong ajari aku ya…" Mohon Junon sekali lagi.

"Apaan sih kamu ?!" Tanya Laala sambil memandang Junon dengan tatapan jijik.

"M-Maaf ya kalau kau seperti itu. Sebenarnya, aku keturunan orang miskin. Aku bersekolah disini dengan mendapat beasiswa" Jawab Junon menunduk. Ia tahu, pasti Laala akan menolaknya menjadi teman.

"Apa ? Kau keturunan orang miskin ? Cih, aku tidak suka. Apalagi kau tidak menguasai semua mantra sihir, hanya sebagaian. Aku tidak suka berteman denganmu, pergi sana" Dugaan Junon benar. Junon hanya menitikkan mata dan menunduk.

Junon pun mengusap air matanya yang menetes sedikit. Dan berkata:

"Laala, kau jangan suka memilih-milih teman, itu bukan sifat yang baik. Bertemanlah kepada siapa saja, niscaya, kau mendapatkan teman yang banyak"

Laala hanya memutarkan bola matanya saja dan meninggalkan Junon disana.

 **(^_^)**

 _"Avanzar hacia el futuro!"_ Laala mengucapkan mantra menuju ke masa depan sambil menggoyangkan tongkatnya menuju ke sebuah batu berukuran besar.

Batu itu pun menghilang.

 _"Volver de nuevo a la presente!"_ Laala mengucapkan mantra kembali ke masa sekarang sambil menggoyangkan tongkatnya ke langit.

Batu itu pun muncul kembali. Bagaimana nasibnya masa depan nanti ya ? Pasti batu itu akan terjatuh mengenai kepala orang, pikir Laala.

"Akhirnya, aku bisa mengembalikan lagi benda yang sudah kupindah ke masa depan dan kembali ke masa sekarang" Lega Laala sambil menurunkan tongkatnya.

"Ah, kau lagi Junon. Untuk apa kau kesini ? Pasti kau akan memintaku untuk menjadi temanmu, iyakan ? Heh, kau tidak bisa menjadi temanku karena kau miskin" Cibir Laala sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Kau terlalu sombong, Laala. Bisakah kau berteman seadanya ?!" Seru Junon sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Yang suka berteman seadanya hanya murid yang miskin dan hanya menguasai mantra sebagaiannya saja" Cibir Laala sambil memainkan tongkatnya.

 _"Congelacion!"_ Laala mengucapkan mantra pembekuan. Mantra pembekuan sebenarnya tidak membekukan orang menjadi es, hanya, orang yang mengenai mantra tersebut akan diam dan tak bisa bergerak. Setelah 1 jam, pasti bisa bergerak.

"Ugh… aku tak bisa bergerak… tolong… Laala, tolong…" Junon meminta bantuan kepada Laala. Tetapi Laala tak menggubrisnya.

"Tenanglah, mantra itu betahan hanya 1 jam saja. Lepas itu, kau bisa bergerak. Hahahahaha…" Laala menyeringai seram kearah Junon yang tak dapat bergerak.

"Awas kau Laala. Kau akan mendapatkan balasan yang berat, anak sombong" Geram Junon.

"Ternyata, selain suka menyendiri, Laala juga sombong" Guman Junon dalam hati. Kini, ia merenungi nasibnya dibekukan oleh Laala. Seandainya mantranya hanya sampai lima detik, pasti dia sudah bebas.

"Apalagi bell segera berbunyi, waduh, bagaimana ini ?" Panik Junon dalam hati.

"K-Kamu sedang kesusahan ya ? Mari sini kubantu !" Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang menghampiri Junon.

"Kau siapa ?" Tanya Junon kepada orang tersebut.

"Namaku Pinon, salam kenal. Nama kamu ?" Jawab Pinon dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Namaku Junon, salam kenal. Aku murid level 2. Kamu level berapa ?" Tanya Junon lagi.

"Sama dong ! Eh, kenapa kamu diam saja ? Apakah kau membeku habis disihir murid lain atau disihir sama orang jahat ? Sini aku bantu !" Seru Pinon sambil megambil tongkatnya disakunya.

"Eh iya, tolong aku ya!"

 _"Darse prisa para hacer este tipo puede mover!"_ Pinon mengucapkan mantra meleleh atau bisa membuat orang bergerak lagi sambil menggoyangkan tongkatnya.

"Eh, aku sudah bisa bergerak ? Terimakasih Pinon ! Bolehkah kau ingin berteman denganku ?" Mohon Junon kepada Pinon.

"Boleh kok. Aku senang sekali berteman denganmu" Pinon tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih.

"Tetapi… aku keturunan—" Belum sempat melanjutkan pembicaraanya sudah dipotong oleh Pinon.

"Tidak peduli kok, kamu berketurunan orang miskin, kaya, biasa. Aku berteman seadanya kok. Hanya menguasai mantra sebagaian saja aku tetap berteman kok. Yang penting, temanku itu membuatku bahagia dan terhibur" Jelas Pinon panjang lebar.

Junon tersenyum kecil dan menggandeng tangan Pinon menuju ke kelas karena bell sudah berbunyi.

"Suatu saat, kau tidak akan mempunyai teman Laala, karena sifat sombongmu itu. Aku yakin " Guman Junon didalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N: Hosh... Hosh... akhirnya bisa nulis ni fanfic walaupun besok ada iblis A.K.A Ulangan menghadang. Tolong, jangan jadi silent reader ya !**

 **Uwaw... panjang ya. Kayak oneshot, tapi ini bukan oneshot. Ini chaptered.**

 **Don't forget to review, follow and favorite !**

 **Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya !**


End file.
